


Разновидности тепла

by neer, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:юмор, флафф, повседневностьРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:мастурбация, фингеринг, минетКраткое содержание:Когда Виктор вытащил Юри на улицу в редкий для Санкт-Петербурга мороз, ему это совсем не понравилось.Виктор пообещал восполнить все растраченное тепло — и вот это ему понравилось куда больше.Примечание:сейза — японская поза сидения на коленях





	Разновидности тепла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Different Types of Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568781) by [BeautyButterBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyButterBae/pseuds/BeautyButterBae). 



Юри любил Виктора, своего жениха и тренера, мужчину своей мечты, со всеми его недостатками и изъянами.

Он любил их квартиру, просторную и тихую, расположенную в замечательной части города.

Он любил Санкт-Петербург, свой новый дом с обширной историей, прекрасной архитектурой и знаменитыми реками и каналами.

Но русские зимы Юри люто _ненавидел_.

В Хасецу температура редко опускалась ниже нуля даже в самые холодные зимние дни. Он все еще помнил, как как-то в январе выпало два сантиметра снега, и занятия отменили на весь день.

В Детройте было значительно холоднее – в худших случаях температура опускалась до -10. И все же, проблем обычно не возникало; Юри жил недалеко от университета и катка, а добирался до них обычно во время пробежки, так что даже не замечал холода.

А сейчас он смотрел на прогноз погоды, обещающий вечером -21, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Он сидел на диване гостиной и кутался в теплое одеяло, держа в руках кружку горячего чая. Одна только _мысль_ о такой низкой температуре вызывала дрожь, и Юри был рад, что единственные планы на вечер – посидеть дома, поужинать и лечь спать.

Последние несколько февральских дней были особенно холодны – температура в среднем опускалась до -15, а в самые теплые моменты поднималась где-то до -9. Каждое утро Юри, вспоминая о том, как же на улице холодно, силой заставлял себя выползать из постели. До катка на тренировки он добирался только благодаря поддержке Виктора и нанятому им личному водителю, который возил их от парадной дома до дверей катка, и на улице не приходилось задерживаться дольше минуты. Если бы не Виктор, Юри бы взял перерыв в тренировках – за исключением разминок, которые можно было делать дома – недели на две, пока температура бы не поднялась до необходимой для выживания.

В данный момент Юри поклялся не покидать дом без крайней необходимости. Виктор, кажется, не был против – ему все равно нечего было делать в городе, кроме тренировок, а холодная погода была прекрасным поводом пообниматься с Юри в два раза больше обычного. Питались они либо тем, чем закупились до резкого снижения температуры, либо благодаря доставкам из кафе и водителю Виктора, которому также платили за покупку продуктов.

Пока Юри упражнялся в русском, смотря новости и прихлебывая чай, Виктор шатался по кухне, готовя ужин. Вскоре он подошел к дивану и, обняв Юри со спины, поцеловал его в щеку. Юри мог поклясться, что он в раю.

— Юри, — прошептал Виктор ласково. — Нам надо в магазин.

Несколько секунд у Юри ушло просто на то, чтобы понять, о чем говорит его жених. Он удивленно заморгал.

— …Что?

— Еда. Нужно купить еды, — пояснил Виктор, мягко скользя ладонями по его бокам.

— …Но у нас еще есть, - возразил Юри, хмурясь. — Я готовил обед, уверен, что-то было.

— Ага, и ты все использовал, - Виктор наклонился вперед, чтобы поглядеть Юри в глаза, и сразу сказал, предупреждая вопросы: — И да, я уже звонил в китайский ресторан. Они сказали, что на сегодня доставки больше нет. Холодновато даже для них.

— А Алексей Сергеевич? — быстро спросил Юри насчет водителя. — Еще не поздно вызвонить его.

— Сегодня воскресение, Юри. У него выходной, забыл? — напомнил Виктор, и тот побежденно застонал.

— Может, поголодаем вечером? Не умрем, — проныл он, крепко жмурясь.

— Даже не знаю. Точно? — протянул Виктор выразительно. — Не знаю, как ты, а я есть хочу.

Юри решил игнорировать свой голод и захлопал глазами.

— Может, тебе будет достаточно моей любви? — он взял его за руку, затащил под одеяло, а потом под свою футболку.

Виктор усмехнулся и коснулся ладонью его щеки.

— Неплохо, — прошептал он, а затем поцеловал в лоб. — Но нет, прости.

— Попытаться стоило, — грустно усмехнулся Юри. Он прижался лбом к Виктору, и какое-то время они просто молчали. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня идти на улицу при такой погоде.

— Значит, хочешь, чтобы я шел один? — Виктор отстранился и уставился на него, драматично надув губы. — А если я замерзну в пути?

— Виктор, - «р» превратилась в протяжный стон. — Там _очень_ холодно. Давай просто посидим дома.

— Ну _пожалуйста_? — взмолился Виктор. — До магазина десять минут, бегом еще меньше. Ты даже не заметишь, как мы смотаемся туда-обратно. И там не так уж холодно. Даже ветра нет.

— Виктор, там минус двадцать, — напомнил Юри, пораженно раскрывая глаза от таких слов. — Там именно что «так уж» холодно.

— Но посмотри на это с другой стороны, — улыбнулся Виктор, склоняя голову так, что челка упала на глаз. — Снега нет.

— Можно еще поспорить, что хуже, — надавил Юри, кидая тоскливый взгляд в сторону окна и уже заранее чувствуя мурашки на спине.

— Юри, — проныл Виктор, заваливаясь на спинку дивана. — Дражайший мой жених, _пожалуйста_ , окажи мне великую честь и сходи со мной до супермаркета. Я куплю тебе все, что захочешь — я _сделаю_ все, что захочешь.

— Не надо мне ничего покупать, — закатил глаза Юри и вздохнул — попытки Виктора подкупать его оставляли желать лучшего. — _Ладно_ , я схожу с тобой. Но только быстро, ладно? Туда и обратно, и не дольше получаса. Сомневаюсь, что выдержу больше.

— Договорились, — усмехнулся Виктор, крепко его обнимая. — Люблю тебя, Юри.

— И я тебя, — с улыбкой ответил Юри, целуя Виктора в уголок губ. Несколько коротких секунд они молчали, наслаждаясь близостью, а потом Юри спросил: — Как думаешь, трех свитеров хватит, или брать четвертый?

— Удиви меня, — хмыкнул Виктор и игриво подмигнул.

Юри захихикал, качая головой.

— Серьезно, Виктор. Ты уже давно тут живешь. Ты знаешь, что носить.

— Ладно, да, хорошо, — вздохнул Виктор, вставая и протягивая Юри руку. — Пойдем, поищем тебе что-нибудь потеплее.

Юри взял его за руку и покинул свой теплый кокон.

______________________________

Юри сидел в теплой квартире в майке, кофте с длинными рукавами, трех свитерах (двух своих и одном побольше, принадлежащем Виктору) и в теплом толстом пуховике и ощущал, что сейчас сварится. Боясь вспотеть и еще больше замерзнуть на улице, он поторопил Виктора.

И пожалел о своем решении, едва они вышли из парадной.

Ощущение было такое, будто слово «холод» даже отчасти не описывало температуру на улице.

На Юри были шерстяная шапка и шарф, но даже с ними он чувствовал, как мороз щиплет кожу у глаз. Сами глаза кололо, словно он слишком долго носил линзы, хотя сейчас был в очках. Пусть рот и был закрыт шарфом, но с каждым вдохом в легкие проникал ледяной воздух, и по телу бежала дрожь. Несмотря на теплые перчатки, руки начинали замерзать.

— Виктор, здесь ужасно, — спешно сообщил Юри.

— Так секунд двадцать только прошло? — удивленно склонил голову тот — учитывая шарф, закрывавший рот, спектр эмоций у него был не широк. — Попрыгай, может, согреешься.

Юри был в таком отчаянии, что действительно начал прыгать. Он понимал, что выглядит глупо, но он и так был завернут в пять слоев одежды и походил на колобка, так что прыжки не могли повредить. Вскоре Виктор присоединился к нему – они просто прыгали на месте вразнобой, то выше, то ниже, и очень скоро оба расхохотались.

— Видишь, все не так плохо, — хихикнул Виктор, ухватывая Юри за руку и шагая дальше.

Юри крепко уцепился за него и ускорился, чтобы идти рядом.

— Ну… может, ты и прав.

— Конечно я прав! — сказал Виктор с улыбкой в голосе, и они быстро пошли по улице, согретые своим прыганьем.

______________________________

Когда они дошли до супермаркета, Юри замерз до состояния сосульки.

Он остановился у обогревателя у входа в магазин, и отказывался идти дальше.

Он изменил свое мнение после десятиминутной прогулки — все было именно _настолько плохо_.

Изначально Виктор предложил бежать, чтобы и добраться побыстрее, и не замерзнуть, но очень скоро они поняли, что так не получится — тротуары все еще были покрыты снегом с прошлой недели, и кое-где неожиданно проглядывал лед. Они решили не бежать, посчитав, что лучше не рисковать получить травму, особенно учитывая постепенно приближающийся Чемпионат мира. И они оба не хотели ударить в грязь лицом, особенно из-за такой глупости, как _травма_.

К сожалению, просто быстрой ходьбы было недостаточно, чтобы согреться.

Юри с уверенностью мог сказать, что давно уже не испытывал такого облегчения, как когда зашел в магазин.

Пока Юри размораживался перед обогревателем, Виктор взял тележку и двинулся по рядам. Юри знал, что тот просто храбрится и делает вид, что все прекрасно, хотя и сам тоже замерз. И вместе с тем он был рад, что Виктор внял его мольбам и старается сделать все побыстрее — тот действительно не терял времени, сразу направившись покупать самое необходимое.

— Юри, борща хочешь? — крикнул Виктор через пустой магазин.

— Только если булочки возьмешь! — отозвался Юри, не отходя от обогревателя.

— Хорошо! — проорал Виктор в ответ.

Юри склонился поближе к теплу и прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как жизнь возвращается в тело, охватывая его мягким жаром, так разительно отличающимся от уличного мороза.

Он мог поклясться, что стоит здесь всего несколько секунд, но неожиданно его похлопали по плечу. Открыв глаза и обернувшись, он увидел Виктора с пакетами в руках.

— Ты уже все? — удивленно заморгал Юри.

—Ты же просил поторопиться, нет? — усмехнулся Виктор. Отставив один из пакетов на пол, он порылся в кармане и достал оттуда чек. Передал его Юри. —Держи. Посмотри, я ничего не забыл?

Юри взял чек, поправил очки и проглядел список покупок.

— Вроде, все нормально.

— Чудно, — кивнул Виктор, снова убирая чек в карман.

— Но мне слегка стыдно, — нахмурился Юри. — Я вообще не помог тебе с покупками.

— Все в порядке, — лукаво усмехнулся Виктор. — Кому-то же придется тащить все домой.

Осознание, почему же Виктор так сильно хотел взять его с собой, пронзило Юри молнией. Он сощурился.

— Виктор…

Виктор улыбнулся, в этот раз искренне и мягко, именно так, как Юри больше всего любил.

— Пожалуйста? Ты сильнее и выносливее меня. Из тебя просто идеальный носильщик.

Юри не в первый раз слышал этот аргумент в различных вариациях. Вздохнув, он покачал головой.

— Ладно, хорошо. Но в следующий раз сразу говори, если ты просто хочешь, чтобы я донес пакеты, ладно?

— Ну, еще я хотел пойти с тобой, потому что дорожу нашим общением и люблю тебя как человека и как моего жениха, — признался Виктор, и Юри знал, что это не просто шутка или лесть. Виктор говорил искренне, пусть сейчас и оправдывался. Юри улыбнулся и быстро обнял его.

— Тебя так легко прощать, — широко усмехнулся он. — А еще ты понесешь второй по тяжести пакет.

Сначала Виктор улыбнулся, но улыбка погасла, как только до него дошло значение сказанных слов.

— Юри, — поморщился он. — Ты же не серьезно, да?

— Да ладно тебе, Виктор. Всего-то десять минут. Бегом еще меньше, — с торжественной ухмылкой передразнил его Юри. — И пакет не _такой уж_ тяжелый.

Виктор закусил нижнюю губу и сощурился.

— Начинаю видеть недостатки в своей стратегии.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — качнул головой Юри.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а затем рассмеялись.

— Какие же мы мелочные, — добродушно усмехнулся Юри.

— Ага, — согласился Виктор. — Из-за погоды, наверное.

— Не знаю насчет тебя, но я _точно_ из-за погоды, — напомнил Юри спокойно, а потом грустно улыбнулся.

— Да, извини, — вздохнул Виктор. — Надо было закупиться перед выходными. Не имею я планировать, отсюда и проблемы.

Задачей Юри было писать список продуктов, а Виктор отвечал за то, чтобы у них всегда хватало всего из этого списка.

Но он все еще учился.

— Все в порядке, — утешил Юри, взяв Виктора за свободную руку. — Ну, конечно, там _очень_ холодно, но мы выживем. Сюда-то мы дошли, так что и назад сможем. Видимо, надо просто… стиснуть зубы и смириться.

— Спасибо, Юри, — Виктор одарил его искренней теплой улыбкой и благодарно сжал ладонь.

Юри тоже чуть улыбнулся, шагая ближе и склоняясь к его щеке.

— Я очень хочу тебя поцеловать, — тихо признался он, а затем с усмешкой отстранился, чуть краснея. — Пойдем, не хочу долго ждать.

— Твое слово для меня закон, — с энтузиазмом отозвался Виктор, приведенный в чувство возможностью близости с Юри.

Они договорились не целоваться в общественных местах, предпочитая делить такие мгновения только друг с другом, вдали от посторонних глаз. (Меньше всего им нужен был очередной поцелуй, крутящийся на всех спортивных каналах в мире в замедленном действии.)

Виктор передал Юри пакеты с едой, беззаботно улыбаясь, и тот прикинул их вес.

Вернув один из них Виктору, он ухмыльнулся.

— Но ты все равно несешь второй пакет.

— Черт, — Виктор разочарованно прищелкнул языком: он думал, что желание Юри целоваться избавило его от этой ноши.

— Ты пытался, — Юри со смешком похлопал его по спине. — Давай, пойдем, пока еще не похолодало.

Спорить Виктор не стал, и вскоре они вышли из магазина и направились домой.

______________________________

— Так, — Юри глубоко вздохнул, ставя пакеты на кухонный стол и стаскивая шапку с шарфом, — больше я на такое не пойду.

— Не ты один, — все еще пытаясь отдышаться, сообщил Виктор, когда пошел снимать куртку и обувь.

Юри за рекордно короткое время стащил с себя пуховик и два из трех свитеров, Юри за рекордно короткое время стащил с себя пуховик и два из трех свитеров, а потом быстро пересек коридор, привыкая к комнатной температуре и дожидаясь раздевающегося Виктора.

— Прости за это все, Юри, — извинился тот, как только закончил и подошел к нему, мягко приобнимая за пояс. — Надеюсь, ты не слишком злишься?

— Не злюсь, — успокоил его Юри с улыбкой, укладывая руку ему на бедро. — Я слегка замерз и устал, но, думаю, скоро мы будем вспоминать об этом со смехом.

— Ага. Я рад, что ты у меня так взросло рассуждаешь, — усмехнулся Виктор, постепенно успокаиваясь и смотря ему в глаза.

— Не вижу смысла расстраиваться из-за ерунды, — пожал плечами Юри, снимая очки и шагая ближе. — К тому же, я все еще хочу тебя поцеловать.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Виктор, чуть склоняясь к Юри.

Не тратя время зазря, Юри прижался губами к губам Виктора, и они оба закрыли глаза, полностью отдаваясь знакомому неповторимому теплу взаимной близости. Юри вел — он обхватил нижнюю губу Виктора своими, слегка посасывая и прикусывая, а затем скользнул в его рот языком.

Его руки медленно скользнули с бедер Виктора на его спину, забрались под кофту.

Виктор неожиданно вздрогнул и с недовольным стоном разорвал поцелуй.

— Холодно.

— Мм? — тихонько протянул Юри, глядя на него полуприкрытыми глазами и забираясь ладонями выше по спине.

Виктор поежился от прикосновений, недовольно застонал.

— Юри. Руки. _Холодные_.

— А, да, знаю, — невинно улыбнулся тот.

— Это месть? — усмехнулся Виктор, похлопав Юри по предплечью, и тот наконец убрал ледяные ладони от кожи.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — развел он руками и спокойно пожал плечами.

— Да ладно? — усмехнулся Виктор. — А что ты думаешь об _этом_? — он быстро обнял Юри и скользнул руками под его трусы, под трусы, сжимая холодными пальцами ягодицы.

Юри только расхохотался и обнял Виктора за пояс.

— Даже не чувствую. Твои холодные руки — ничто против моей холодной задницы.

— Черт, — второй раз за вечер прищелкнул языком Виктор, а затем сам хохотнул. — Я проиграл.

— Ну, зато задницу себе не отморозил, — напомнил Юри наполовину шутливо, наполовину серьезно.

— Не уверен, что это поможет, но мне твоя задница нравится хоть замерзшей, хоть комнатной температуры, — негромко сообщил Виктор, проводя большими пальцами по изгибу его спины.

— Я тоже не уверен, что это поможет, — хихикнул Юри. – Но все равно спасибо.

Юри почти что слышал улыбку Виктора, пока они обнимались; тот слегка массировал его ягодицы, а Юри наслаждался ощущениями.

Через какое-то время Виктор остановился и склонился к уху Юри.

— Но если ты все же хочешь отомстить, — прошептал он едва слышно, — то можешь меня наказать.

— Виктор, ты не ребенок, — вздохнул Юри, качая головой.

— Именно. Наказывать можно и по-взрослому, — в его голосе слышалась усмешка.

— По-взрослому, хмм? — протянул Юри, мягко подталкивая Виктора, пока тот не прижался спиной к стене коридора. Коснувшись губами чувствительного местечка под его ухом, отчего тот блаженно вздохнул, Юри выдохнул так, что колени у Виктора задрожали. — Пожалуй, у меня есть пара идей.

— Мм, не хочешь поделиться? — решился спросить тот, и в его голосе слышалось возбуждение.

— Как насчет… — каждое слово Юри произносил четко, соблазнительно, — …мыть посуду две недели подряд?

— Я не про такое взрослое наказание, — отстранился Виктор, дуясь.

— Для тебя секс не _наказание_ , Виктор, — рассмеялся Юри уже обычным голосом.

— Именно, — надавил Виктор, словно это должно было быть очевидным. — Пойми уже намек.

— Тогда говори нормально, — закатил глаза Юри, снова притягивая Виктора ближе. — Но заняться сексом можно. Я не против.

— Да ладно? — улыбнулся Виктор, вырисовывая на бедре Юри круги указательным пальцем. — Хочешь, исполню любое твое желание?

— Соблазнительно звучит, — признал Юри с легким смешком. — Но давай без «наказания». Просто займемся сексом, потому что нам это нравится, и без этих штучек с доминантами и сабмиссивами.

— Согласен, — улыбнулся Виктор. — Я все равно больше люблю, когда все искренне.

— Не ты один, — согласился Юри.

Виктор поцеловал его в щеку, а затем прижался носом к основанию шеи. Юри прижал его крепче, расслабляясь от ровного дыхания Виктора и его запаха.

Какое-то время они просто стояли и прижимались друг к другу в самом обыкновенном, но крепком и теплом объятии. Да, они любили секс, но иногда хотелось насладиться тихими и, казалось бы, скучными моментами, в которых были лишь они двое, лишь мысли о счастливой совместной жизни, лишь неповторимая связь с человеком, которого ты любишь больше всех на свете.

Виктор с Юри любили секс.

Но еще они были полностью уверены, что нет ничего лучше объятий в нужный момент.

Физической связью они наслаждались не меньше остальных.

Но было что-то невероятное в простой ласке, что-то куда интимнее секса, и они безмерно ценили такие моменты.

И это невероятное чувство хотелось испытывать всегда.

______________________________

Виктор и Юри избавились от одежды, как только закрыли дверь спальни.

Мгновение они раздумывали, что снимать, но потом сошлись на том, чтобы остаться в одном нижнем белье. В комнате было достаточно тепло, и им обоим приятнее было не раздеваться полностью — оставалось место воображению, особенно сейчас, в не особо возбужденном состоянии. Да и избавиться от последних мешающих деталей одежды было куда приятнее, когда ситуация становилась жарче.

Очень скоро они просто сидели на краю постели и обменивались ленивыми поцелуями; рука Юри лежала на бедре Виктора, а тот обнимал его за пояс. Поцелуи были медленными, спокойными, нетребовательными — они просто помогали разогреться, раскрыться, проникнуться близостью. Наконец, они замедлились и отстранились друг от друга на несколько сантиметров. Дыхание Юри щекотало губы Виктора, и тот ежился от предвкушения. Юри, ощущая это, чуть улыбнулся и, коснувшись своим лбом Виктора, прошептал:

— Виктор, можешь сесть в сейзу в середине кровати?

Улыбаясь, Виктор кивнул и передвинулся. Сейзу он выучил за время пребывания в Хасецу, и иногда во время секса они ею пользовались, так что Виктор привык. Он уперся пятками в кровать, уложил руки на колени и принялся ждать следующей команды.

Несколько секунд Юри смотрел на его ноги, потом моргнул и поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с Виктором. А затем спокойно, будто просил передать соль, спросил:

— У нас есть что-нибудь, чем можно связать тебе руки?

Виктор усмехнулся, вскидывая бровь, впечатленный и удовлетворенный одной только мыслью. И точно так же спокойно ответил:

— Галстук, может?

Юри подумал, потом кивнул и направился к тумбе. Открыл второй сверху шкафчик и остановился.

— Какой возьмем?

— Хмм, с леопардовым принтом? — вслух задумался Виктор, склоняя голову.

Юри достал золотистый галстук с черными пятнами и уставился на него, хмурясь.

— Откуда у тебя это? Даже на мой вкус так себе.

— Подарок от Юрио, — пожал плечами Виктор.

— Юрио тебе что-то _подарил_? — округлил глаза Юри.

— С ума сойти, да? — хмыкнул Виктор. — Без особого желания, конечно, но это подарок именно от _Юрио_ , так что не хотел его выбрасывать.

— Уверен, он с радостью узнает, как мы его использовали, — рассмеялся Юри, закрывая шкафчик и забираясь на кровать.

— Как будто мы ему скажем, — ухмыльнулся Виктор и мягко замурчал. — Но хватит о Юрио. Так что именно ты хочешь сделать с этим галстуком?

Юри усмехнулся и кинул на него взгляд.

— Руки за спину.

Виктор подчинился без лишних слов, просто наблюдая за партнером, полуприкрывшим глаза от предвкушения. Юри сел у него за спиной и связал галстуком запястья.

— Не туго? — спросил он перед тем, как затянуть узел.

Виктор слегка дернул руками.

— Нормально, вроде, — сказал он.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Юри, завязывая галстук. — Вот так.

Какое-то время он осматривал свою работу, а потом вспомнил, что еще следовало обсудить.

— Еще кое-что.

— А? — Виктор изогнул шею, пытаясь хоть краем глаза посмотреть на своего жениха.

— Не хочешь придумать себе стоп-слово? — спросил Юри чутко.

Виктор выпрямил голову, не глядя на Юри, но тот прекрасно слышал в его голосе усмешку.

— Ты планируешь что-то настолько жесткое, что мне понадобится стоп-слово?

— Не знаю, нет, наверное, — пожал плечами Юри. — Но, знаешь, на всякий.

— Разумно, — признал Виктор, чуть кивая. — Как насчет… «прогноз погоды»?

Юри поежился.

— Боже, не напоминай, — покачал он головой. — Но, да, пойдет, — согласился он, передвигаясь, чтобы сесть перед Виктором.

Юри посмотрел на него — Виктор стоял на коленях со связанными за спиной руками и смотрел на него с чистейшим желанием. Юри почти что чувствовал, как по венам заструилось возбуждение, и сердце тут же забилось быстрее. Он сглотнул, облизнул губы.

К такому и привыкнуть недолго.

— Виктор, — прошептал он, укладывая ладонь жениху на щеку и забираясь к нему на колени. — Тебе удобно?

— Идеально, — подтвердил Виктор с улыбкой и неторопливо поцеловал его. — Я скажу тебе, если что-то будет не так. А пока что можешь делать _все_ , что захочешь.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Юри и придвинулся к Виктору поближе. Коснувшись его щек обеими ладонями, он усмехнулся. — Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отозвался Виктор тихо, но спокойно, нежно. Юри снова склонился, мягко прихватывая его губы. И на несколько секунд они просто замерли в этом целомудренном поцелуе — счастливом, благодарном, обещающем?

Но целомудренным он оставался недолго. Юри скользнул по губам Виктора языком и прижался к ним чуть сильнее, с большим _желанием_. Виктор поддался его касаниям с легкостью, подчиняясь смене ритма, отвечая на поцелуй, насколько позволял Юри. Тот быстро осознал, насколько же странно не ощущать на себе рук Виктора, насколько же ему холодно. И в то же время он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас все это не ради _него_ , а ради Виктора. И, раз уж руки у Виктора связаны, придется брать все в свои.

И он с удовольствием так и поступил.

Не разрывая поцелуя, Юри скользнул ладонями по бокам Виктора, большими пальцами касаясь низа живота, а дальше провел вверх, к груди; он давно уже выучил все изгибы его тела, и все же как приятно было касаться его, присваивать себе. Наконец, ладони добрались до груди, пальцы коснулись сосков, твердых от холода. Юри разорвал разгоряченный поцелуй, лаская их, раздразнивая все более быстрыми движениями, пока не ощутил на губах тяжелое дыхание Виктора и то, как охотно он подается ближе.

«Хорошо», — довольно подумал Юри. Иногда, когда он был в доминирующей позиции, было сложно возбудить Виктора и доставить ему удовольствие. И было приятно понять, что сегодня все не так. Если повезет, Виктор будет реагировать прекрасно.

Он отстранился от Виктора, и тот нахмурился, пока Юри не коснулся губами шеи.

— Можно оставлять засосы? — прошептал Юри ему на ухо как можно четче, стараясь побороть собственное возбуждение. Он не припоминал никаких запланированных на ближайшие дни фотосъемок, но хотел все же убедиться, что не усложнит жизнь какому-нибудь гримеру. (Сам Виктор любил засосы настолько, что иногда просто просил поставить их, когда они были одни.)

— Ага, — выдохнул он с явным предвкушением.

Юри, не тратя время, прикусил кожу у него на шее. Виктор вздрогнул и тут же коротко довольно застонал. Юри втянул кожу между зубов, наслаждаясь довольными низкими постанываниями. Сдвинувшись, он добрался до кадыка Виктора, ощущая, как тот расправляет плечи. Он быстро понял, что Виктор сейчас обнял бы его, прижал еще ближе, мягко направляя к самым чувствительным точкам осторожными прикосновениями к затылку. К счастью, Виктор уже частенько делал так раньше, так что Юри прекрасно знал, где целовать. Он просто оставлял все на сладкое.

Он уложил ладони Виктору на пояс, прикусил чувствительное местечко у уха, прямо под челюстью, и одновременно потерся бедрами о пах. Короткий всхлип, сорвавшийся с губ Виктора, доставил немало удовольствия. Юри нарочно придвинулся ближе, чтобы их члены соприкасались через ткань белья. С определенным удовлетворением он ощутил возбуждение Виктора и снова медленно потерся о него, выдыхая от удовольствия, разлившегося внизу живота, и прекрасно понимая, что Виктор чувствует то же.

Понимая, что больше не в силах тянуть, Юри отвлекся от шеи Виктора и, уложив руки ему на плечи, продолжил тереться сильнее. Глубоко вздохнул, стараясь по возможности успокоиться и сосредоточить внимание на Викторе, который становился все горячее, все тверже. Задержав на секунду дыхание, Юри расслышал тихие стоны, срывающиеся с его губ на выдохах. Он посмотрел на крепко зажмуренные глаза Виктора и сведенные в попытке сосредоточиться брови – он явно наслаждался ситуацией, насколько Юри ему позволял. «Хорошо». Он потерся о него сильнее, и Виктор содрогнулся, запрокинул голову, тихо бесстыдно застонав. «Очень хорошо».

Юри снова вспомнил, чем же ему так нравится пассивный Виктор.

Он вновь скользнул руками ниже, проводя по члену Виктора через ткань, и тот застонал в беспомощном одобрении. Он был твердым – ровно настолько, как хотел Юри. Он подцепил пальцами его трусы и стянул их – не полностью, но так, чтобы высвободить член. Виктор судорожно задышал от предвкушения и коротко довольно заскулил, когда Юри наконец-то прошелся пальцами от ствола до головки единым размеренным касанием. И, будто ожидая большего, Юри убрал руку и соскользнул с колен Виктора, заставляя его приоткрыть глаза и нахмуриться.

Перед глазами Юри плыло, но он все равно видел румянец у Виктора на скулах, видел его приоткрытые губы, _желание_ во взгляде. Желание, которое пока что не собирался исполнять.

Юри усмехнулся.

Он _обожал_ играть с Виктором.

Он дополз до края кровати и дотянулся до очков, лежавших на прикроватном столике, а затем вернулся на место, чтобы нормально посмотреть на Виктора – растерянного, нетерпеливого, умоляющего.

Юри закусил губу и разделся сам, откидывая трусы в сторону.

Виктор облизнулся.

Юри не знал, представляет ли Виктор, что он собирался сделать, он все равно полагал, что ему понравится.

Он сел на краю кровати. Закрыл глаза, поправил очки и коснулся собственного члена.

Услышал, как Виктор довольно застонал, когда он начал ласкать себя.

Он знал, что Виктору нравится смотреть, _особенно_ когда на нем надеты очки.

Он знал, что Виктор уже физически возбужден – и пользовался возможностью подстегнуть эмоционально. Пользовался с удовольствием.

Он крепко ухватил рукой основание члена и провел вверх нарочито медленно, а затем скользнул вниз. Так он и продолжил, ускоряясь с каждым движением; сердце билось все чаще, дыхание сбивалось все сильнее. Он приоткрыл глаза, и увидел Виктора, раскрасневшегося, не отрывающего взгляда, каждую крупинку внимания обращающего на движения руки Юри. Виктор улыбался, дергался, словно пытаясь устроиться удобнее, и было видно, как он хочет смотреть на Юри – и как он хочет _не только_ смотреть…

Юри усмехнулся, перехватывая его взгляд, начал двигать рукой сильнее и возбужденно застонал, просто чтобы увидеть реакцию Виктора. Тот довольно сощурился, закусил губу, будто ласкали его самого. Отчасти Юри это смущало – но точно не разочаровывало.

Он снова прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе отдаться ощущениям, меняя скорость движений, стараясь не подводить себя слишком близко к оргазму – лишь настолько, чтобы постанывать и удовлетворять вуайеристскую сторону Виктора.

— Юри, — наконец начал тот с тяжелым выдохом, — можно?

Юри открыл глаза, глядя на Виктора, склонившего голову и наклонившегося ближе с отчаянной улыбкой и краской на щеках. Несколько секунд у Юри ушло, чтобы вырваться из своих ощущений и понять, что Виктор, скорее всего, просит разрешения сделать ему минет. Юри не хотел отказывать, но…

— Нет, пока нет, — сказал он ему.

Виктор разочарованно надул губы и сел ровно.

Теперь Юри видел, что он весьма возбужден — его стоящий член чуть дернулся, когда тот выпрямлялся. Юри улыбнулся, убирая от себя руку и придвигаясь к Виктору. Он решил, что самое время исполнить его страстное желание – коснуться его.

Юри обхватил ладонью его член, и Виктор тотчас вздохнул, закрывая глаза.

Сегодня он _и правда_ чудесно реагировал.

Юри беззастенчиво подумалось, как легко было бы довести его до состояния перевозбуждения.

А еще – что куда приятнее будет его подразнить.

Он знал, что ему понравится больше.

Слабо проведя по члену, Юри продолжил ласку одними только кончиками пальцев. Указательным он скользнул по уретре, наслаждаясь ответным стоном и дрожью; безумно медленно он сдвинул крайнюю плоть поверх головки, а затем слегка оттянул. Хриплое дыхание Виктора отдавалось в его ушах музыкой.

Вскоре он чуть отсел и склонился, проводя языком по головке так широко, как мог, а тремя пальцами обхватывая основание. Виктор застонал, вскидывая бедра. Он хотел большего. «Бедный», - подумал Юри, едва сдерживая смешок. Он обхватил член ладонью и скользнул по нему языком, большим пальцем поглаживая уретру. Виктор задрожал, поскуливая и пытаясь медленно подаваться в кулак. Юри оборвал эти попытки. Над собой он слышал тяжелое возбужденное дыхание.

Юри ласкал Виктора – настолько, чтобы возбудить еще сильнее, но не дать кончить. Он забавлялся с ним и наслаждался каждой секундой.

Еще через несколько минут прикосновений губ и языка, скольжения пальцев по стволу и бесконечной дрожи бедер Виктора, пытающегося податься вперед, тот наконец тяжело выдохнул:

— Юри.

Юри поднял на него взгляд впервые с того момента, как склонился, и сейчас видел, какое же красное у него лицо, как неровно он дышит, как хмурит лоб от желания и раздражения, и как обычно спокойные (а сейчас пылающие) синие глаза практически молят о пощаде.

Юри решил не продлевать пытку лаской без возможности кончить, но вместе с тем сделать то, что хочет.

— Прости, — усмехнулся он, видя в ответ легкую улыбку. Приятно было знать, что Виктор не расстраивался. — Ляжешь?

Виктор обернулся через плечо.

— Руки будет мешать.

— Точно, — вспомнил Юри. — Развяжу тебя, ладно? Ты же не будешь трогать себя?

— Ага, — вздохнул Виктор слегка огорченно.

Юри подумал, что будет скучать по галстуку. Как бы он ни любил касания Виктора, но было что-то восхитительно горячее в том, чтобы не давать ему делать фактически ничего. Он никогда и не думал, что ему такое понравится, но, опять же, приезд Виктора в Хасецу привнес в его жизнь множество сюрпризов. «Легкий бондаж» — просто очередной пункт в списке.

Вскоре галстук последовал за трусами Юри, а очень скоро туда упало и белье Виктора. Тот покорно лег на спину, уложив руки на постель так далеко от члена, как только мог.

— Ага, — выдохнул Юри, скользя руками по животу Виктора, по его груди, пока, наконец, не добрался до шеи, коснулся щек и поцеловал в губы. Когда он отстранился, Виктор ему улыбнулся. Юри улыбнулся в ответ и поцеловал его в лоб. В пассивности Виктора было что-то невероятное, такое, что Юри хотелось осыпать его лаской. На это короткое мгновение он даже почти забыл о своем возбуждении.

Скоро он добрался до смазки, стоявшей на прикроватном столике.

— Не против? — он помахал тюбиком, чтобы Виктор точно понял, о чем речь. Иногда они оба были не в настроении для анального секса, так что лучше было спросить, чем осознать это в середине процесса.

— Нет, — простонал Виктор — его глаза сияли желанием, и он явно был _очень даже_ в настроении.

Юри усмехнулся. Он надеялся на такой ответ.

— Расставь ноги, — сказал он, а затем дошел до шкафа, откуда достал подушку – частую гостью их сексуальной жизни. Виктор послушался и заодно приподнял бедра, позволяя Юри подложить подушку. Так угол был просто идеальным.

Но сегодня у Юри были на него другие планы.

Смазав пальцы, он устроился между ног Виктора.

— Готов? — спросил он.

— Более чем, — отозвался тот, и Юри со смешком чуть закатил глаза. Простого «ага» было бы достаточно.

Он вошел в него двумя скользкими пальцами и услышал хриплый стон – смесь боли и удовольствия.

— Тише, — успокаивающе произнес Юри, поглаживая свободной рукой бедро Виктора.

В самые первые их разы Виктор сказал, что не любит начинать с одного пальца.

— Как будто карандаш пихают, — пояснил он невозмутимо. Юри всегда волновался, не слишком ли это – два пальца сразу, но Виктор постоянно убеждал, что, в конце концов, знает свое тело лучше.

И в этот раз все тоже было так – как только Юри двинул пальцами внутри, Виктор расслабился и позволил войти глубже. Юри согнул и разогнул пальцы несколько раз, ровно настолько, чтобы Виктор содрогнулся и тихо застонал. Шикарная реакция. Юри начинал думать, что она нравится ему слишком уж сильно. Но, опять же, Виктор нечасто настолько таял в его руках, так что можно было и порадоваться.

Скоро он начал растягивать его, разводя пальцы в стороны, чтобы потом двинуться глубже. Виктор тяжело дышал и раздвигал ноги, давая понять, что хочет Юри глубже, что все еще хочет _большего_. Юри скользнул дальше, и Виктор отозвался одобрительным всхлипом. Он нащупал его простату, пару раз надавил на ее, и Виктор впился пальцами в простыню, вскидывая бедра и высоко выстанывая что-то сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими ощущениями. Юри непроизвольно подумал о том, насколько же Виктор красив, когда вот так отдается удовольствию, когда позволяет увидеть себя таким. Даже не глядя на его лицо, он знал, что волосы Виктора растрепаны и что он сжимает зубы и хмурится от сосредоточения, предвкушения и возбуждения, что его губы раскрыты, а капельки пота проступают на лбу. А сегодня, возможно, он еще более прекрасен.

Благодаря смазке, Юри легко скользил пальцами вперед и назад, и Виктор явно как минимум наслаждался его движениями. Он вздыхал чуть тяжелее, стонал чуть громче, когда Юри входил в него до костяшек. В состоянии такого возбуждения Виктор всегда отзывался на каждое движение внутри себя. Может, иногда Юри и нравилось подразнить его, но еще больше он любил давать Виктору желаемое. Он добавил еще палец, и Виктор встретил его движением бедер – просьбой войти глубже. Юри послушался. У Виктора задрожали ноги. Беспомощные стоны, вырывающие на каждом выдохе, говорили Юри об одном – ему на сегодня веселья хватит. Время доставить удовольствие Виктору. Он был уже на самом краю, и Юри понимал, что тянуть он больше не сможет.

Так что Юри уступил. Он вытащил пальцы и вошел ими обратно со всей силой, нацеливаясь на нужную точку. Виктор вскинулся на постели, впиваясь пальцами в простынь, упираясь затылком в подушку и беспрестанно выстанывая что-то неразборчивое вперемешку с просьбами о большем. Юри просьбы исполнил – скользнул пальцами назад и вперед, от чего Виктор сжался, но все еще слабо, все еще желая большего. Назад и вперед, назад и вперед – Юри всеми силами подводил Виктора ближе, ближе, _еще ближе_. А затем, наконец, после очередного размеренного толчка Виктор сжался, дергаясь, изливаясь себе на живот волнами, широко раскинув напряженные руки и ноги и хрипло вскрикивая.

Отчаянное выражение на его лице во время оргазма было ровно настолько прекрасно, как Юри и ожидал.

А затем все кончилось – Виктор рухнул обратно на постель, расслабляясь всем телом, опустошенный, измученный и очень, _очень_ довольный.

Он все еще громко тяжело дышал с закрытыми глазами, когда Юри переполз к изголовью кровати, и приоткрыл глаза, только когда тот уложил ладонь ему на щеку.

— Юри, — поприветствовал его Виктор с томной улыбкой.

— Ты в порядке? – осторожно спросил Юри, неожиданно встревоженный. — Это было не слишком?

— Нет, — успокоил его Виктор с блаженной ухмылкой на губах. — Это было… _ох_.

Он только вздохнул, все еще не отойдя от сильного оргазма, охватившего тело.

— _Ох_ -уенно, — к облегчению Юри, закончил Виктор.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся тот. — Тогда я, значит, вполне не плох?

— Да ты на меня посмотри, — усмехнулся Виктор, и они оба посмотрели — он был весь перепачкан спермой, Юри даже не думал, что так можно. — Это ж просто… вау.

— Спасибо, — Юри поцеловал его в губы. — Я стараюсь.

— Но ты все же заставил меня ждать, — рассмеялся Виктор, потянувшись за салфетками. — Но оно того полностью стоило. Так что спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Юри, пока Виктор вытирался.

— А теперь, — начал он и перевернулся на живот, укладывая щеку Юри на бедро и глядя прямо на его член. — Мне о тебе позаботиться?

Юри смущенно улыбнулся, только сейчас понимая, насколько же возбудился, доставляя удовольствие Виктору. Тот скользнул указательным пальцем по головке, размазывая выступившую смазку, отчего Юри дрогнул всем телом.

— Ага.

— Прекрасно, — промурчал Виктор. — Твоя очередь сидеть в сейзе.

Юри сел на колени, и Виктор тут же обхватил его член губами. Юри знал, что Виктор и сам неплохо умеет дразниться, но очень скоро понял, что сегодня он этого делать не станет. Вместо этого он выбрал вариант, от которого сам Юри недавно отказался – перевозбуждение.

Он отстранялся, только чтобы скользнуть обратно, и брал в рот Юри так глубоко, как мог, чтобы не задыхаться, а его ладони скользили по стволу у основания, лаская там, где он не мог достать. А еще, разумеется, он издавал при этом множество непристойных звуков, и Юри наслаждался только сильнее.

Ощутив на себе жар и мягкий влажный язык Виктора, его горло и рот, Юри оказался на краю быстрее, чем сам ожидал.

Когда Виктор ускорился, Юри понял, что уже очень, _очень_ близок. Он похлопал его по плечу.

— Виктор, — тяжело выдохнул он. Тот понял.

Он отстранился, вместо это обхватывая член ладонью и быстро сильно двигая ею; Юри задыхался, ничего не соображая от ощущений, от безумного жара внизу живота, пока наконец не впился ногтями в плечо Виктора и не кончил — так резко, что не успел даже вскрикнуть. Задержав дыхание, он выплеснулся на простыню, содрогаясь, пока в голове стояла блаженная пустота.

Вернувшись в настоящее через несколько прекрасных долгих секунд, он вспомнил, что лучшее умение Виктора — быстро и горячо доставлять максимальное удовольствие за кратчайшее время. Его мастерство Юри оспорить не мог.

— Понравилось? — спросил Виктор излишне скромно, прекрасно зная, что хорош.

— Это было прекрасно, — все равно улыбнулся Юри. Виктор заслуживал похвалы.

— Отлично, — ухмыльнулся тот в ответ.

Они завалились за постель и заползли под одеяло, обмениваясь улыбками и поцелуями, оба все еще безумно довольные в своем послеоргазменном состоянии, а потом выключили свет и обнялись. Сегодня Виктор хотел, чтобы Юри обнимал его со спины, и тот был не против.

Они оба слишком устали, чтобы обсуждать прошедший день, но понимали, что за чувство витает в воздухе, о нем не нужно было говорить – они были счастливы.

Они были счастливы близостью друг друга, счастливы доставлять друг другу удовольствие, обниматься, целовать, просто быть рядом; они были счастливы делить радости и огорчения, жить вместе, любить друг друга.

Они были счастливы.

И любили вспоминать эту простую истину.

______________________________

Юри не знал, в каком часу Виктор выскользнул из его объятий, но, кажется, все еще ночью.

Он открыл глаза, и подозрения подтвердились: было темно. Кинув взгляд на часы, он увидел, что они едва перевалили за половину первого. Виктор медленно крался к двери.

— Куда собрался? — спросил Юри, садясь.

— Ох, — Виктор подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Боже, напугал меня.

— Прости, — быстро извинился Юри. — Но куда ты идешь-то?

— Проголодался, — признался Виктор, потирая шею, будто смутился. — Мы так и не поужинали, так что я… жутко есть хочу. Собирался погреть себе хотя бы борща быстрого приготовления.

— Можно с тобой? — спросил Юри, осознавая, что и у самого в животе пусто.

На секунду они замерли, глядя друг на друга во тьме — размышляя о том, что ответственные фигуристы не ужинают среди ночи и не нарушают так сильно диету и расписание, и думая, стоит ли сообщать об этом друг другу.

Но, опять же, они не ответственные фигуристы.

— Да, пойдем, — Виктор протянул руку, и Юри знал, что он улыбается.

Юри выбрался из постели и взял его за руку. Было тепло.

Они переплели пальцы и прошли по коридору на кухню.

Было тепло.

Вскоре Юри уже пил свой борщ, только что вылитый из коробочки и разогретый в микроволновке, заедая булочками – вкусно, сытно ужиная.

Было тепло.

Он закрыл глаза, когда домывший посуду Виктор обнял его за пояс со спины. Прильнул ближе.

Было так тепло.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал он Виктору.

— И я тебя, — ответил Виктор с чувством, целуя его в макушку.

Юри совершенно не волновало, что за окном меньше минус двадцати.

Он был уверен в одной простой истине:

Пока он с Виктором, он никогда не замерзнет.

Теплый металл на их безымянных пальцах – обещание, и Юри по многим причинам хотел исполнить его. Но пока что он думал об одной:

Благодаря нему существовал шанс, что ему больше никогда в жизни не станет холодно.

И, как и от всего остального, от этой мысли тоже было _тепло_.


End file.
